


Noël

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all about Lorrimer. It's a bit angsty. The characters who live next door are Meph, John, and Margaret from the devil gets all the best tunes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noël

**Author's Note:**

> all about Lorrimer. It's a bit angsty. The characters who live next door are Meph, John, and Margaret from the devil gets all the best tunes.

Lorrimer doesn’t feel especially Christmassy, it’s something that Margot used to celebrate so it just makes him feel sad. So he doesn’t do anything special. He used to go to Roy’s, and then they’d drink as much as possible before passing out. Now, Roy’s happy with Griselda, and Lorrimer isn’t thinking about Suki at all. His neighbours aren’t helping him ignore the festive period. For three people in their late thirties they’re surprisingly into Christmas. They don’t have any children between them, so Lorrimer can’t see any reason for the exuberance. They’ve got an enormous tree, and found a record of carols and are playing it constantly (wearing out the grooves) at such a high volume Lorrimer can hear each individual descant. The First Noël is alright as carols go, but hearing it fourteen times in only just as many hours is killing him.


End file.
